The Pregnancy Pact: HOA Style
by Gina's Writing
Summary: It's year 12 for this special bunch of kids, or should I say parents...? You have to read to find out, oh yeah Fabina already has a bouncing baby boy! Story 1 of the Next Generation Series.
1. prologue

_**Season 1 had both, Cup of Anke and Mask of Anubis mysteries. **_  
_**Season 2, Fabina had a baby boy named Lucas Bentley Rutter, born January 31, 2014.**_  
_** Everybody is now in their year 12 (Junior, 11**__**th**__** grade)**_

**Main Characters **

Nathalia Ramos - Nina Martin

Brad Kavanagh - Fabian Rutter

Ana Mulvoy-Ten - Amber Millington

Alex Sawyer - Alfie Lewis

Jade Ramsey - Patricia Williamson

Burkely Duffield - Eddie Miller

Klariza Clayton - Joy Mercer

Bobby Lockwood - Mick Campbell

Tasie Dhanraj - Mara Jaffray

Euegene Simon - Jerome Clarke

Frances Encell - Poppy Clarke

Young Jackson Brundage – Lucas Rutter

Young Liam Payne - Liam Martin

Gwyneth Powell - Evelyn Martin

Mina Anwar - Trudy Rehman

Francis Magee - Victor Rodenmaar

Paul Anthony-Barber - Eric Sweet


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House of Anubis sadly:(

**Cast: **Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Lucas Rutter, Patricia Williamson, Eddie Miller, Amber Millington, Alfie Lewis, Jerome Clarke, Mara Jaffray, Mick Campbell, Joy Mercer

* * *

**XXX**

School. How is it that I'm just not so excited about it as I used to be, maybe it's because I have to take care of a 7 month old baby. Ding! Ding! Ding! It's bad enough I have college to think of with tests, quizzes, exams, and mountains of homework following, but now I have to take care of another living being. At least I have Fabian with me; he's been such a great father. Its how I've always pictured it would be, just not this early in life, at this point I don't even know if I'm going to be able to go to college.

All I know is that I'm going to do whatever I can for Fabian to go to his dream college, it's the least I can do for getting knocked up in the first place.

I look to my far right to see Fabian fast asleep, his body in a weird position, softly snoring. I then look to my right and see my baby boy fast asleep just like his daddy, they are so much alike, just by looking at my boy I see Fabian. It worries me though; I don't want my precious baby having to go through the same things we're going through right now.

There was a soft ringing throughout the plane knocking me out of my train of thought, and Fabian began to wake up rubbing his eyes while yawning loudly. I quickly hit his arm putting a finger over my mouth signaling him to be quiet, so he doesn't wake the baby. He instantly closed his mouth after seeing my oh so friendly gesture and chuckled.

I gave him a small frown and asked him "What is so funny?"

"Nothing, I just think it's cute whenever you scold me like that." He answered poking my cheek, chuckling again, and my frown disappeared replaced by a grin.

"Attention passengers we have just landed at the Liverpool John Lennon International Airport and we are now taxiing to the NAIA Centennial Terminal 1. Welcome to Liverpool! For your safety, please remain seated with your seatbelts fastened until the fasten seatbelt sign has been switched off. Please do not remove your carry-on baggage until the aircraft has come to a full stop. At this time, communication is still ongoing between the flight deck and the control tower. For this, may we request our passengers to please refrain from using your cellphones until after you have disembarked. Before deploying, however, may we remind you to check your seating area for any items you might leave on board."

"We're home." I whispered to myself, or at least I thought I did.

"Home is wherever Lucas and you are." Fabian assured me placing a passionate yet sweet kiss on my lips. I smiled into the kiss and then started giggling like a little kid on Christmas Day. He sat back down and stared at me raising an eyebrow; I mimicked what he was doing but then burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry, it's just…Lucas is staring at us." I said looking at the wide-eyed baby sitting in between us, chewing on his perfectly soft little baby hands smiling at us.

"What come on Nins he's smiling, which means he doesn't mind. Here I'll even ask him, Lucas is it okay if I kiss your extremely beautiful mother?" Fabian questioned the smiling baby tickling his tummy in the process, making him giggle uncontrollably. I watched as the two played together, and I felt a little teary which caught Fabian's attention.

"I'm sorry Nina; I'll vow to never kiss you in front of Lucas ever again if you don't want me to. I didn't mean to make you cry." He stated wiping away the stray tear that escaped with his hand, with a hopeful smile intact.

I stared at him, and thought what have I ever done to deserve such an amazing person to call mine, I gave him a genuine grin and kissed him passionately.

"I love you." I said staring into his dreamy eyes, I always seem to lose all the stress or worries I have whenever I look into those eyes.

"I love you too, more than you could ever imagine." He declared staring into my eyes as well, we were then interrupted by the blinking light signaling that we've landed and we're in Liverpool. Home.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and so did Fabian, I then continued to get Lucas while Fabian got the carry-on bags from the overhead compartment. I remembered Amber called before we left home, mentioning that she's going to have a limo pick us up, because taxis are just to coach for her favorite god son. I laughed at the memory; she'd insisted the best for the best, I can already tell she'd make an amazing mother.

When we were of the plane we started searching for our luggage at the baggage claim center. After countless minutes of searching for our bags we finally collected them all and walked to the passenger pick-up area, I then saw a young well-groomed man standing with a sign that said **Rutter and Martin**. I poked Fabian and pointed at the man, he nodded and we walked towards the man.

"Um, excuse me are you looking for Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, and Lucas Rutter?" I asked the man, he nodded and gestured towards a set of doors that led to the outside. We followed him to a jet black limo, a little too fancy if you ask me. The driver I guess you could call him opened one of the many back doors for us and we got in. It was really roomie in here, countless rows of seats facing each direction. I strapped Lucas in the car seat making sure it was secure, and then strapped myself as well.

The whole way to Ra Academy I was thinking of how everybody's going to react to Luke, and how he's going to react to them, I mean they've all met him but now he's bigger. 3 months older to be more precise and then it hit me Lucas is nocturnal; he never sleeps at night more like cries. I don't think my fellow housemates are going to like the idea of no sleep for the next months to come.

I'm sure they won't mind, they all love Luke!

The limo finally came to an abrupt stopped, that was me queue to get out and so I did with a baby bag in one hand and a baby in the other. Fabian came out after me carrying multiple bags, I walked to the front door and was about to knock when it opened by itself. _I missed you too, house_.

**Fabian's POV**

I walked in the house trailing Nina; the house was quiet from what I could hear in the foyer, too quiet usually everybody would be here already. Alfie gobbling on Trudy's cookies, Amber talking on and on about her amazing summer, Patricia and Joy mocking her, Mick talking about sports, the list goes on. I wonder where everybody is.

I looked towards Nina and she had the same confused look as I did, I shrugged my shoulders and went to go open the living room doors.

"Surprise!" I looked around past the blinding lights that were shining brightly towards me, and saw everybody excluding Victor; they all had party hats on and confetti poppers. I was astonished and speechless I didn't know what to do, but Nina was acting like she knew this was going to happen and she just started hugging everyone, thanking them. I then did what she was doing, thanking everyone for this little get together.

"So how's my baby god son, you guys better be taking good care of him." Amber demanded rushing over to caress the now alert baby, rocking him gently whispering words to him as he dozed off again. I looked at Nina with a surprised expression plastered on my face, and I wasn't the only one as I looked over everybody else with the same expression.

We all looked over to our once ditzy blonde friend waiting for her to look up from the snoring baby; when she finally did so she had a look of confusion.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that? Is there something in my teeth, am I holding him wrong, what?" The house chuckled at Amber's words while Nina took little Lucas into her arms, and I put a hand on Amber's shoulders and began to speak

"You're doing great Amber; I'm just surprised you can put him to sleep that fast it takes Nina at least half an hour too." I assured her, earning a hit on the arm and glare from Nina.

"That was one time and it wasn't even my fault, someone just had to be watching the Paranormal Activity franchise in the other room scarring a newborn baby, and that someone is you." Nina directed a finger at me; I remember that night like it was just yesterday, Lucas wouldn't go to bed because of all the screaming and ghostly stuff going on in the other room.

I lifted both my hands in surrender and everybody started laughing.

"Okay, okay, I admit it was my fault, but hey it was your call in the first place." I boasted, immediately regretting it as she looked at me with anger, I hate seeing that look when it's supposed to be a happy day for everybody.

"Don't mind sleeping in the bed tonight, because it's your call for the couch, and you're on diaper duty the rest of the week." She announced earning oohs from everyone, and looks of pity for me. I wouldn't blame her, but really the couch I didn't know it would offend her this much. I nodded in defeat and brought our bags up the stairs to our room in the attic.

**Patricia's POV**

I'm impressed; Luke is one of the cutest babies I have ever seen in my entire life, don't judge me. Nina is a strong independent mother who's no longer branded as a goody-too shoes, but something much worse yet she still stands tall. Then there's Fabian who's the same, but he's not so smart anymore since he sort of got Nina pregnant nearly 16 months ago.

Other than that they are still my best friends, and I will always be there for them, again don't judge me I'm just trying to be a good friend and kick ass aunt for the goober.

Not to sound girly or anything, but I love my life! I have the best boyfriend ever, you may know him as the Osirion protector of the Paragon, but I know him as my amazing boyfriend. I have the best friends anyone could ever want or have in their life, and I have the best baby nephew in the whole world.

I don't know how people manage to be so happy and bubbly all the time, it's so tiring and it's not like you get rewarded for it. Except in Karma points I guess, but who believes in that stuff anyways right.

I walked up the stairs with my suit cases at hand, and when I finally reached my room I plopped on my bed and dozed off in a dreamless slumber.

_**In the original story it was Fabina struggling with having a kid during their year 11 (sophomore year, 10**__**th**__** grade). They end up having a healthy baby boy named Lucas Bentley Rutter, the god mother is Amber and the god father is Mick. The baby was born on January 31, 2015, and I wasn't getting anywhere with it so I decided to skip to my supposedly story 2. Read and Review please. GG out.**_


End file.
